De travesuras, nervios y regalos
by Elphyra
Summary: Es la noche de Reyes en la Madriguera. James y Fred preparan una travesura mientras Molly hace un complot en su contra junto a los primos mayores; y los más pequeños sólo desean los regalos de los Reyes Magos. ¿Cómo va a terminar? —AIN del foro AdeTG, para Crislu con la esperanza de que le guste.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling. La trama es mía basándome en la petición del A. I.

**Aviso:** Regalo de Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro Amor de Tercera Generación para Crislu. Querida, espero que te guste.

* * *

**De travesuras, nervios y regalos**

* * *

—Teddy queda feo con su cara de idiota.

James Sirius Potter fue quien pronunció estas palabras; y nadie podía adivinar que con estos ocho vocablos se podía cambiar la noche de reyes en la Madriguera.

Los destinatarios de las palabras que el pequeño Potter dejó con tono confidencial y de preocupación fueron sus primos mayores, Molly y Fred. Fred, que con sus once años recién cumplidos tenía muchas ganas de ir a Hogwarts y desde hacía tres semanas perseguía a Molly a todos lados para que le contara las maravillas del colegio, miró a Jimmy con un poco de diversión en la cara.

El rostro de Molly, que le encantaba la atención acaparadora que tenía de sus primos pequeños por ser la cuarta (contando a Lupin, claro) en ir a la escuela mágica, demostraba una pequeña mueca de hastío en la que James ni siquiera se fijó. ¿Por qué venía con estas tonterías, ahora, el pequeño Potter?

—¿Ah, sí, Jim? ¡Es imposible que Teddy esté feo, como es metamorfomago...!

—¿Ah, sí, Jim? —repitió Fred con un tono completamente distinto que Molly—. ¿Y dónde se encuentra nuestro amigo más querido?

James, sabiendo que había captado la atención de Fred —cosa que esperaba—, sonrió de oreja a oreja, enseñando sus dientes de ocho años. Molly espetó la lengua y se fue de la habitación en la que estaban, la suya en la Madriguera, para bajar los escalones sonoramente en busca de otro primo con el que hablar. A ella, ¿qué le importa si Teddy está feo o no?

Cuando llegó al piso de bajo, se fue hacía la cocina, donde tal y como se esperaba encontró a Dominique, que siempre estaba metida en tareas culinarias —cosa que ayudaba a impregnar de un aire francés las comidas.

—Hola Dom... —la saludó. La chica medio francesa, que iba con sus aires de _grandeur_ por todo el mundo, la miró por el rabillo del ojo sin dedicarle ninguna palabra. A sus casi trece años, Dominique se podía considerar una gran cocinera; y "las grandes cocineras no se despistan".

Tía Angelina, que estaba cocinando junto a Dominique porque las demás estaban atareadas con otros asuntos, oyó como su hija de cuatro años lloraba, así que se deslizó de la cocina a consolarla. Esto recordó a Molly el asunto de su bajada a la cocina:

—Jimmy dice que Teddy tiene cara de idiota y Freddy le ha parecido un asunto muy interesante...

Dominique enarcó una ceja, aparentando indiferencia, mientras le decía:

—Bueno, Molly, y esto, ¿qué importancia tiene? Anda, ayúdame con la olla... Cierra el fuego. —Pero tras su mascara de indiferencia pensaba: "¿Teddy, cara de idiota? Seguro que está con ella". Dominique suspiró mientras pensaba por milésima vez que ojalá Teddy fuera suyo.

* * *

—Freddy, no os estéis mucho rato por aquí —comentó el padre del niño, y él y James asintieron con la cabeza.

Ambos niños iban con su chaqueta pese a que no se la ponían como para que les abrigara, simplemente para que los adultos no les dijeran nada. Fred estaba un poco emocionado porque a él no le gustaba mucho hacer bromas —no se quería parecer al tío muerto— pero sabía que con sus ocho años la inclinación natural de James al respeto era otra, así que seguramente todo terminaría de alguna manera un tanto divertida para el bando de James, y él pertenecía ahora al bando correcto.

En el Jardín de la Madriguera habían crecido algunos árboles y sin duda alguna James se dirigía a ellos. Pero de repente se detuvo: en medio del Jardín, bajo el crepúsculo, a unos metros de la casa y también del objetivo del pequeño de la familia Potter: bajo cierto árbol había una chica de unos trece años, pelirroja más no poder y a su lado un chico que en este momento tenía el pelo azul eléctrico, el color preferido de Victoire.

Cuando Fred se dio cuenta quienes eran, miró a su primo pequeño, quien tenía en su rostro una sonrisa traviesa. Enarcó las cejas e iba a decirle algo de que no se deben molestar las parejas que están debajo de los árboles la noche de Reyes Magos... pero ¡era la noche de Reyes Magos! Existieran o no, ya no había nada que impidiera a sus padres que él no recibiera su parte de los regalos, así que cuando abrió la boca fue por decir:

—Bien, caporal Jimmy. Haga caso al general Freddy, que lograremos que el objetivo T no esté tan... tan... _je t'aime_. —Hicieron el saludo militar _muggle_ y volvieron a la casa, que ya hacia frío.

Los ojos verdes que encontraron en la puerta les hizo borrar un momento la sonrisa. Era su prima Molly, y cuando prima Molly está con los brazos cruzados, apoyada en el marco de la puerta entreabierta, con sus casi doce años y una expresión facial muy seria... _No es que desee jugar contigo, sino que desea declararte la guerra._

—Os he oído. Ni se os ocurra joder el amor.

James abrió unos segundos la boca, sorprendido de tales palabras (como si existiera "amor" en el vocabulario cotidiano de Molly...) para segundos después ignorar a su prima y entrar en la casa como si nada. Fred por su lado rodó unos segundos los ojos y, delante la misión del _objetivo T,_ olvidó a la chica que había puesto en un pedestal por estar en Hogwarts con un simple: "Ahora no, Molly." Esto ofendió a la chica, que siguió con su pose altivo delante los bichos que aún no iban a la Escuela y les contestó:

—Se lo diré a los tíos.

—Uno de los mandamientos de Gryffindor —le contestó Fred, mirando su pose altivomientras James ya se había perdido pasillo allá en busca de nuevos soldados, porque sabía que no se tenía que meter en las peleas de Fred y Molly— es "No manipularás"... Seguro que tú ya manipulaste al Sombrero, ¿verdad, hija de Percy?

—Este mandamiento está para Hufflepluff... y seguro que Lu lo va a cumplir, pero, ¿yo? ¿Para qué?

—Es noche de reyes. Hagamos una tregua, ¿quieres? No haremos ninguna broma a Objetivo... digo, a Teddy. Lo juro, también para Jimmy. —Sus manos demostraban que quería una tregua.

Molly, sorprendida por el acto de humildad de su lo unos segundos con suspicacia pero finalmente estuvo de acuerdo con él mentalmente y aceptó hacer un acto de paz, porque al fin y al cabo era Reyes y quería pasárselo bien.

* * *

Dominique estaba con su sonrisa malévola en los labios. Durante los primeros segundos no se había creído para nada que James le contara que quería hacer una travesura a Teddy, justo de después de explicarle lo que había descubierto "él solito" bajo el árbol del jardín.

Ella, como buena bruja que era, no creía mucho en la noche de reyes —una cosa que quisieran o no los adultos tenían que admitir que era una costumbre _muggle_ añadida a raíz del gran nombre de _muggles_ e hijos de ellos que había acogido la familia—, por lo que siempre la encontraba un poco aburrida (sobre todo después de llevar tantos años sabiendo la verdad) y tras las palabras de su primo pequeño pensó que sería muy interesante hacer algo distinto.

—Me parece muy bien, Jimmy —le contestó con un susurro y su acento francés—. Me apunto a tu misión tan maravillosa. Dime día y hora que yo estaré ahí.

—Pero, Dom —contestó él, un poco asustado por la sonrisa que la prima tenía en los labios pero a la misma vez sorprendido—: lo haremos ahora, hoy, no sé a qué hora... —Giró la cabeza unos segundos, hacia la puerta por la que había entrado en la cocina—: Tengo que esperar órdenes del general Freddy...

—Bueno, James, tú avísame que yo vengo —Tras esto, como casi siempre, porque le parecía una conversación un poco estúpida con un niño cuatro años por debajo de él, le ignoró y susurró: "Prepárate, Vic, que ya verás cómo termina todo."

En otra habitación de la misma casa, Molly estaba bastante segura que si Fred le había prometido que no se haría la travesura sería porqué esta no se haría. Fred no quería ser como su tío y su padre, aunque James lograra misteriosamente hacer que siempre se convirtiera en su aliado más leal. Llegar a este punto de la reflexión le permitió a Molly darse cuenta de una cosa: ella también tenía que buscar aliados, ya fuera para evitar esta travesura o cualquier otra.

Y ya sabía por dónde empezar. Louis Weasley se le acercaba por el otro lado del pasillo, tras bajar las escaleras.

—_Salut_, Molly. ¿Has visto a Rose? Tengo que dejarle un cuento que le prometí el otro día y...

—Cállate, Louis. —Se dio cuenta cuando él la miró sorprendido con sus dos años de inferioridad que había sido un poco brusca—. Fred, James y vete tú a saber quién más quieren hacer una broma a Teddy y Vic —y entonces añadió en un tono más bajo—, que ya sabes tú que salen...

—No lo podemos permitir. —Sus ojos brillaban—. ¿Qué haremos, querida prima?

Molly se limitó a sonreír. Le encantaba saber que los tenía a todos por debajo de ella.

* * *

A Lucy, con sus diez años y dos meses, pese a ser de los primos mayores en edad, todos la creen un poco niña. Pero ella se entera de todo, y divertida contempla el juego de alianzas que entre unos y otros todos los primos interesados habían decidido hacer. Ella no participaría, se convertiría en uno de estos países que ven como estalla una guerra mundial pero no lucharía. ¿Qué le importa? A ella no se le había perdido nada en querer hacer una travesura o intentar impedirla; de momento.

Además, siempre encontraba muy interesante girar la cabeza hacia atrás y darse cuenta que ella misma tenía sus propios discípulos. La traviesa de Lily, el bueno de Hugo y la silenciosa de Roxanne siempre le seguían a todas partes, siendo esta última su más buena discípula y a quién contaba sus secretos pese a sólo tener unos cuatro años. Ahora mismo era la única que, con sus ojos color chocolate, la miraban un poco soñolienta.

A veces se sorprendía ella misma pensando que, de ser todo una expedición real, Roxanne erasu amiga más peligrosa ya que siempre parecía estar y no estar.

—Vamos, Rox, dejémosles hacer su batalla. Porque siempre sabemos cómo terminan, ¿verdad?

Roxanne casi nunca hablaba, era un silencio absoluto, su voz se había oído muy pocas veces y casi siempre se mantenía a en su mundo. Lucy, quién parecía ser la persona más importante —o de las más, junto al hermano Fred— dentro del mundo de Roxanne, había aprendido muchas cosas de ella, y una de las cuales era muy importante: mejor no tocarla. La pequeña hija de Percy, tan lista como él y tan despistada como su madre Audrey a la vez, creía que esto tenía un nombre que era algo así a autista.

—Terminarán todos castigados, y entonces nosotras nos comeremos todo el chocolate de los Reyes.

—_Maggón_.

—Sería una muy buena idea comernos el chocolate con leche, tienes razón, Rox. —El marrón era el color favorito de Roxanne, la niña del color de la fusta.

En el comedor se encontraron con Hugo, que estaba aprendiendo a jugar al ajedrez junto a su abuelo, y Lily, quién ya estaba un poco agotada, destrozaba los colores de fusta contra un papel en un intento macabro de hacer un dibujo. Lucy bostezó y vio como Roxanne iba caminando con sus pasos raros hacia un rincón —el menos ruidoso de todos, un poco cerca de la chimenea— y se sentaba en él a... bueno, seguro que se ponía a contar nombres raros.

—Lucy, ¿has visto mi dibujo? —le pidió Lily enseñándole el papel. En él, la niña de seis años había dibujado a los Reyes Magos junto a una cama dónde Lucy sopusó supuso que dormía Lily—. Tengo muchas ganas de que vengan esta noche, porqué me he portado muy bien durante el año para que no me llevaran carbón.

—Seguro que sí que te llevarán regalos, Lily, pese a que tú siempre te comportes igual.

La niña decidió ignorar a su prima porque en realidad no la había entendido mucho, ya que la emoción de los reyes la tenían a flor de piel.

* * *

A Louis no le apetecía ser espía de mayor, o hacer algún trabajo en la Academia de Aurores, que vendría a ser lo mismo. Pero esto no hacía que cuando alguna conversación fuera interesante la espiara. Así se enteraba de cosas que podían ser útiles para él y para los demás.

—... podríamos ir ahí.

—Parece muy guay —comentaba la voz de James al otro lado de la puerta, en la habitación de los chicos—. En el almacén el abuelo tiene muchas cosas.

—Seguro, soldado, que vamos a encontrar algo que nos ayude en nuestra misión contra el _Objetivo T_. —Sin duda alguna, era Fred Weasley.

Louis entendió de sobras que querían hacer una travesura, que al fin y al cabo era lo que le había dicho su prima Molly, pero había aprendido algo nuevo: el almacén del abuelo Arthur sería un punto importante. ¿Por qué? El conocido como _Weasley francés_ sacudió la cabeza mientras pensaba que normalmente en el almacén del abuelo sólo hay cosas sin mucha importancia, trastos viejos y olvidados, cosas _muggles_ mayoritariamente peligrosas... Definitivamente, Fred y James podían sacar mucho provecho de ellas.

Tenía que encontrar a Teddy y Victoire para enterarlos de la verdad.

A Louis no le costó mucho encontrar a su hermana mayor porque fue ella justamente quien estaba en su búsqueda. Vic parecía un poco en su mundo, tal y como uno estaría —en opinión de Louis— tras pasar toda una tarde con la persona que quieres bajo un árbol en medio de un frío invernal.

—La cena está lista, Lou. No tardes mucho.

—No, claro, ya podemos bajar. —Miró rápidamente a su alrededor, pero ahí al borde de las escaleras sólo estaban ellos dos—. Por cierto, Freddy y Jimmy quieren haceros una travesura, a ti y a Teddy. Id con cuidado.

Tras esta formulación, sintiéndose orgulloso de haber pasado información de los que ahora eran el enemigo, con tono tan confidencial a su hermana, quién sonrojada se había quedado bien quieta (porqué inocentemente quería creer que nadie —o por lo menos, los adultos— sabía de su relación con Ted) arriba de todo de las escaleras;, Louis bajó los escalones de cuatro en cuatro.

—¡Louis, espérame! —le dijo su hermana, y bajó los escalones hasta ponerse en el primer piso como él—. ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

—Esperarles, hacerles un susto y así lograr que no os hagan la travesura... —susurró sin pensárselo mucho—. Por ejemplo. ¡Eh, ¿a que es una buena idea?!

—¡Pe-pero...! ¡Es el día de Reyes! —exclamó repentinamente Victoire, una gran amante de las reglas y a quien no le apetecía romperlas.

—Justamente por esto —dijo Molly, apareciendo ahí de repente—, así los reyes ya no nos pueden regañar... e igualmente no podemos permitir que ellos no estropeen la fiesta a nosotros.

—No me convence del todo.

—Va a ser divertido —comentó Teddy, quien ya estaba al caso de todo gracias a Molly. Al fin y al cabo, la sangre Merodeador le recorría las venas.

* * *

Todo el mundo ya había cenado, y como regla general, cerca de las nueve y media de la noche, todo menor de diez años debe estar en la cama durmiendo. Pero esto no era así en la casa de la Madriguera porqué habían dos niños que la incumplían. Uno tenía casi nueve años y el otro once recién cumplidos. Uno parecía que aquello era lo más divertido del mundo, y el otro se caía de sueño pero apoyaba a su comandante en la misión.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que estaban solos en el Jardín de la Madriguera. Tal y como preveía el plan, James y Fred habían salido hacia el almacén y los "cuatro fantásticos" —según Louis, ya que si le preguntas a Victoire ella te resume el grupo con "Los que cogerán hipotermia"— iban detrás suyo para darles un susto en el momento más culminante de todo: cuando estuvieran dentro del almacén.

—¿Puedo abrir el almacén yo, general mío? —dijo James.

Fred casi no le respondió porqué el ruido que hacía él intentando recargar la linterna tapó el susurro de su primo. Pero cuando lo hizo, el niño abrió el almacén con toda la energía que pudo. Durante unos segundos tuvo el presentimiento de que ahí había algo que andaba mal, como si faltara algo o alguien o una cosa de estas, pero abrir el almacén de noche le hizo olvidar esto del todo. Fred apuntó sin dudar hacia el centro del agujero mientras los cuatro que les espiaban estaban atentos a sus acciones.

Desde del que tenía quince años hasta el que tenía ocho, ninguno de ellos sabía lo que descubrían ahí dentro: unos cincuenta regalos de distintos tamaños y formas, todos embolsicados y apelotonados.

A James, el más pequeño de todos, el que en el fondo aún creía que los Reyes Magos existían de verdad, y Louis, que pese a saber la verdad se quedó muy sorprendido, fueron los únicos que abrieron los ojos con una cara total de sorpresa. Los mayores también se sorprendieron, pero en el segundo grupo el comentario de Tedddy los hizo volver a la realidad:

—¡Aquí es donde esconden los regalos, ¿eh?! —susurró—. Y yo que los busqué hace años por toda la casa y nada. James lo ha descubierto...

—¡Oh, mierda! —le cortó Victoire, dándose cuenta de repente que tenían que hacer algo con aquello. ¿Acaso gritarían a los cuatro vientos que en el almacén del abuelo Arthur los adultos escondían los regalos de Reyes?

Una sombra pasó por delante de los cuatro últimos y se plantó detrás de los dos primeros:

—¡Uala! ¡Los Reyes han pasado antes, esta vez! —Y su emoción parecía real. Tras tantos años, Dominique Weasley era una gran actriz.

—¡Dom!, ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó Fred.

—¡Qué guay, qué guay!—comentaba James, corriendo hacia dentro y remirando todos los paquetes.

—¡Fred Weasley, que a mí nadie me ha dicho que salíais hoy y a esta hora, creo!

—Mirad, aquí hay uno para Roxanne...

Los cuatro mayores decidieron salir de las sombras y se pusieron a su lado:

—Hola chicos...

—¡Teddy, esto es para ti!

—¡Jimmy eres un crack, que ya tenemos regalos adelantados!

—Mira, Louis, aquí me parece que pone tu nombre...

—¿No creéis que hace mucho frió? —dijo Victoire.

Ted, Dom, Fred, Louis y Molly estuvieron de acuerdo con su prima mayor, y cuando (medio congelados) estuvieron a punto de irse hacia la Madriguera para dar la noticia a los pequeños que los Reyes habían llegado antes, aún tuvieron tiempo de oir:

—¡Mi regalo, por fin! ¿A que es grande? —Y la sonrisa de James resumía esta noche tan rara.

* * *

**¡Buenas fiestas de Navidad!**

**Querida Crislu, sé que te he liado un montón con el regalo que te hacía definitivamente pero es que, si te tengo que ser sincera, fui muy caótica y medio empecé todas tres. Y esta es la que terminé; además, es muy navideño, y como estamos en las fechas... Sé que te hice preguntas falsas cuya respuesta, sinceramente, no me servía para nada; era simplemente para confundirte ;) Espero que te haya gustado.**

**Muchos besos a todos,**

**Elphyra.**


End file.
